


Very Thoughtful Thinking (According to Pooh)

by james



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen, Whimsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: Piglet asks Winnie the Pooh a question.





	Very Thoughtful Thinking (According to Pooh)

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge #232: kismet

"I don't know," Pooh said, thoughtfully. He patted the side of his head where his brain should be, to show that he was thinking hard. Owl said that thoughtful poses were important to real thoughtful thinking -- at least that was what Owl said whenever Pooh asked him why he was perched quite like that in his tree. To Pooh, it looked rather like Owl was trying to see something very far away, in which case he ought to just fly over and take a look. But Owl was wiser than Pooh -- Owl certainly said so often enough. So presumably Owl knew what he was doing when it came to things like Thinking Hard.

Pooh liked to think that he had learned a thing or two from him, like how to make it seem like you were thinking Extra Hard. He frowned a little, but then stopped, in case it scared Piglet.

Piglet was frowning a bit, himself, then he shook his head. "I think we should ask someone else," he said carefully, sounding rather more worried than he had when he'd first come to ask Pooh the question.

Pooh liked that Piglet had come to _him_ with his question, instead of Owl or Kanga, even if they probably knew the answer. Even if Pooh didn't seem to be finding the answer to Piglet's question in his own head, despite tapping it gently on one side.

Maybe it was the wrong side, Pooh thought, and he tilted his head carefully the other direction, then tapped it on that side with the other paw. Nothing seemed to be coming loose from the tapping. No answers to Piglet's question, but he did seem to think there was a sort of an answer. Maybe not an answer, but something they could do that wasn't asking Owl or Kanga, even if they probably knew.

"Why don't we go ask Christopher Robin," Pooh said. "He probably knows."

Piglet looked happy at the idea, which made Pooh glad he'd thought of it. Tapping on that particular side of his head had done it; he told himself to remember that spot for next time.

"Do you think he has some?" Piglet asked, excitedly.

"Well," Pooh tried to think, but mostly he didn't know. "I think, if kismet is a kind of dessert, he probably does."

"Then let's go ask him what 'kismet' means, and if he has any, and if we can share," Piglet said, jumping to his feet and heading towards Christopher Robin's house. Pooh had to hurry to catch up. If kismet was a kind of dessert, it was probably the sort that had honey poured all over the top of it, which meant Pooh wanted to be near the very beginning of the line and not at the very tail end. Maybe afterwards, when they'd all had a bit, they would go tell owl and Kanga about it, and they would all go have some more.

 

Epilogue

_Christopher Robin said it was not a dessert, but a sort of flowery-smelling tea that his grandmother drank, which they decided not to make and instead they had cookies and bread and honey._


End file.
